Departe, dar mereu in inima mea
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: Daca este ceva ce Hinata a invatat de la eroii ce au salvat lumea shinobi si au inspirat o intreaga generatiei, este sa nu isi piarda curajul de a lupta pentru propriile sale vise. Iar cand intre dragostea pentru Naruto si dorinta de a pasi alaturi de el, sta propria familie si imaginea unei alte kunoichi, Hinata va trebui sa descopere puterea interioara pe care nu stia ca o are.


AN: Intamplator am cautat fanficuri legate de Naruto in limba romana si am ramas placut surprinsa sa descopar pasiunea pentru animeul meu preferat si aici, asa ca mi-am luat inima in dinti si am decis sa scriu o poveste si in limba mea natala, un lucru pe care nu am indraznit sa il fac pana acum, nestiind daca voi gasi alti fani romani doritori sa citeasca. As fi extrem de incantata sa aflu daca mai sunt autori aici cu care pot impartasi aceasta experienta.

* * *

***Din perspectiva Hinatei***

* * *

Am pierdut demult numarul clipelor in care am vrut sa ma apropii de el, macar si numai cu un pas, sa ii fiu alaturi si sa ii simt caldura sufletului cu care a reusit sa uneasca o lume intreaga. Acelasi vis nebunesc care a inspirat o generatie, acelasi curaj ingenuu si jovialitatea cu care a luptat alaturi de fiecare shinobi, cu acelasi zel si cu aceeasi splendoare ca shinobi si camarad ma inspira sa fiu astazi aici, in fata lui.

Si totusi, in ceea ce ma priveste, nu am indraznit niciodata sa intind mana catre el si sa ii marturisesc fiecare emotie pe care am trait-o privindu-l crescand si devenind un ninja cum nu a mai fost altul.

Pana in acest moment, cand inspirata fiind de propriile sale cuvinte ce rasuna in mintea mea ca o mantra in fiecare zi, impingand acelasi curaj neobosit de a lupta pentru idealurile mele si in constiinta mea, mi-am luat inima in dinti si cu teama si emotie in suflet, am lasat timiditatea in prispa casei pe care am parasito-o in liniste, ca o soapta fara umbra si am alergat spre poarta principala a satului nostru, noaptea cand luna se oglindea pe cer, unde stiam ca il voi gasi.

Si asa a si fost. La doua zile de la numirea lui Kakashi Hatake ca cel de al Saselea Hokage, Naruto a primit o misiune dificila, pe care momentan, il impiedic sa o indeplineasca. Acum ca cele 5 Mari Natiuni Ninja nu mai sunt in conflict, o munca laborioasa din partea fiecarui Kage e necesara pentru a construi, impreuna, mult visata pace pentru care s-a varsat mai mult sange de cata apa siroieste la poalele muntilor ce stau martori tacuti de veghe, inconjurand Konoha si protejand locuitorii acesteia.

De aceea, Naruto a fost trimis intro-o misiune diplomatica speciala intr-un loc la fel de incercat de vuietul razboiului si de soarta implacabila a unui popor de sinobi, care a indurat zeci de ani de durere si lupta: Amegakure.

Dupa moartea lui Konan si a lui Nagato, vestea pieirii liderilor din umbra si a organizatiei Akatstuki, ca simbol al pacii, sperantei si reinvierii satului Ploii, rebelii au profitat de absenta unei figuri eminente si au preluat controlul asupra acestuia, jefuind populatia civila si subjugand si controland miscarile shinobilor.

Un grup mic de ninja mercenari din Amegakure au reusit sa se opuna si sa ramana in umbra, planuind restaurarea libertatii si a pacii, luptand cu mult curaj pentru a continua visul de a obtine pacea cu adevarat, trimitand un mesaj codat catre Hokagele in functie, cerand sprijin pentru a inlatura populatiile rebele.

Ca simbol al instaurarii prieteniei intre natiuni si in calitate de erou recunoscut al Ultimului mare Razboi Ninja, Naruto a fost insarcinat cu misiunea delicata de a ajuta Amegakure sa devina o natiune libera cu advarat si sa se alature Marii Uniuni a celor cinci natiuni.

Acest ninja care sta acum si ma priveste cu ai sai ochi luminosi, sclipind in noapte ca doua vapai, asteptand plin de rabdare, asa cum stiu ca nu caracterizeaza firea sa vulcanica si nerabdatoare, sa explic comportamentul meu irational si pueril si simt cum aceeasi neliniste si nesiguranta ma cuprinde din nou.

"Hinata..." Vocea lui ma readuce cu picioarele pe pamant-un loc pe care il parasesc de fiecare data cand ochii mei gasesc acelasi familiar par auriu ca spicul graului si rebel asemeni razelor de soare-iar nelinistea ce o simt in glasul sau tacut, oarecum iertator ma fac sa ma simt vinovata pentru ca nu sunt in stare sa ii ofer mai mult. Totul. "...sunt patru zile de mers intre Konoha si Amgakure, daca este sa aleg drumul cel mai scurt si sa ocolesc Otogakure."

Ma lupt cu nevoia de a-mi musca din nou buza, un semn al nesigurantei mele eterne pe care am jurat sa nu il mai repet, si ridic privirea spre el, incercand sa ma conving ca motivul pentu care ma aflu acum aici, nu este din vina geloziei si nici al dezamagirii profunde.

"N-Naruto-kun eu...n-nu vreau sa pleci fara sa...sa auzi c-ce am de spus..." Caci in ciuda iubirii pe care o port in suflet, el va iubi mereu o alta persoana. O persoana care sunt sunt eu.

Il vad ezitand pentru un momrnt asa cum nu a facut-o in fata pericolului atunci cand a salvat lumea shinobi, trecandu-si mana prin parul rebel, avand un moment de ezitare. Stiu ca incearca sa nu ma raneasca asa cum incearca sa ascunda faptul ca inca o place, dar nu vrea sa isi dezamageasca cel mai bun prieten. "...nu trebuie sa zici nimic, Hinata." Un pas inainte si se apropie de mine pana ce distanta dintre noi pare o naluca plutind in zare.

Ii pot descifra fiecare contur al fetei de altfel delicata si fiecare umbra care danseaza jucausa in privirea sa, pe buzele sale pe care as vrea sa le ating usor in fiecare moment al vietii mele, iar prezenta lui este electrica, dar in acelasi timp solara si radianta. "...eu...aceasta este o misiune importanta. Viitorul acelor oameni depinde de asta. Sau cel putin asa spune Kakashi-sensei."

Imi simt ochii umplandu-se de lacrimi desi incerc sa ascund in zadar, fiindca el a vazut mereu prin mine si de fiecare data a vazut ce era mai rau si mai trist. Ma evita?

Caci sunt constienta de faptul ca niciodata nu voi fi suficient de buna sau de puternica pentru ca el sa spuna ce gandeste fara teama ca sunt o papusa din portelan fragila, ce trebuie protejata. "Cand eu si Nagato ne-am intalnit pentru ultima oara, am facut o promisiune pe care o voi respecta, indiferent de cat de greu ar fi. Voi aduce pace in lume si voi aduce pacea si in Amegakure."

"...Naruto-kun..." Stiu ce doreste sa zica. O vad in fiecare licarire din ochii sai ca marea inspumata: un erou fara voie care lupta pentru visul sau si visurile altora deopotriva. Aceasa eate Uzumaki Naruto:un simbol ce insufla speranta si curajul de a lupta pentru idealurile lor si celor din jur.

Omul de care m-am indragostit inca de cand eram o tanara copila si aspiram sa devin o kunoichi mai buna care sa paseasca mereu cu mandrie alaturi de el."...e-eu inteleg cat de important e-este rolul tau s-si nu as vrea niciodata sa t-te impiedic sa iti indeplinesti visul..."

"Hinata, nu am vrut sa-"

Pentru prima data il surprind, intrerupandu-l, pentru ca stiu ca doreste sa se scuze pentru un lucru care nu are legatura cu el. Naruto sau oricine altcineva nu este responsabil pentru neincrederile, temerile si nesigurantele mele. Acestia sunt demonii din umbra cu care trebuie sa duc o lupta personal.

"Dar as vrea sa iti fiu a-alaturi atunci cand lupti p-pentru el. Stiu ce faci p-pentru n-ninja de pretutindeni si stiu care e-este increderea pe care o au in tine!"

Imi dau seama ca tonul vocii mele odata linistit si timid rasuna pe strada principala de altfel pustie, in tandem cu suieratul vantului ce s-sa starnit deodata dinspre nord, facandu-ma sa temur usor, jucandu-se prin pletele noastre, anticipand parca dezamagirea ce va fi sa vina. Dar nu ma opresc desi imi simt picioarele mai grele de parca ar dori sa se scufunde adanc si sa prind radacini. Nu am emotii, sunt doar speriata sa infrunt realitatea. "E-eu...tu stii ca eu am s-stimtit mereu...pentru t-tine..."

In fata mea, cu ochi uimiti sta nemiscat si tacut omul pe care il iubesc si nu am curajul sa il las sa spuna ca pentru el voi fi mereu o prietena speciala.

Una din multele amice pe care le are. O simpla colega. Nu vreau sa ma priveasca asa cum o priveste pe Ino sau Temari si nu doresc sa ii fiu doar o prezenta platonica, un chip printre ceilalti straini caruia sa ii ofere acelasi zambet sincer si aceeasi strangere de mana. "...stiu ca tu ai foat mereu...i-indragostit de Sa-"

Ma intrerupe inainte sa ii pronunt numele, iar in momentul cand ii simt atingerea pe umar, ma opresc sa simt atat de cunoscuta senzatie de fluturi jucausi in stomac, ce ma poarta pe culmi nebanuite, si ma face sa plutesc deasupra oricarei ezitari, invingand gravitatia.

"Hinata eu...stiu ca nu sunt foarte bun la chestia asta..." Imi ofera un suras care nu ii ajunge in privire. Il vad ca este extrem de obosit si as vrea sa il ajut. Sa ii cuprind obrajii cu mainile mele mult prea mici si firave si sa imi petrec degetele prin parul ca spicul, apoi sa ii dau si ultima mea farama de chakra, chiar daca in comparatie cu al lui, este doar un bob de roua intr-un ocean.

Il ascult, iar inima ce sta sa imi sara din piept se pregateste pentru a primi adevarul pe care toti il stiu si toti mai putin eu l-am acceptat. Eu si persoana in cauza. Sakura Haruno a foat si va ramane mereu o prietena speciala pentru mine iar asta nu se va schimba niciodata.

Nu dupa ce am luptat pentru sperantele noastre umar langa umar si nu dupa ce si-a pus propria viata in pericol pentru a ma salva-pe mine si pe ceilalti- insa nu ma pot oprii din gelozia ce arde in cele mai intunecate colturi ale mintii mele, de fiecare data cand vad in ochii lui Naruto o pasiune inflacarata atunci cand o priveste. O flacara ce nu va arde pentru mine astfel niciodata.

"...dar vreau sa stii un lucru..." Simt cum usor, asemeni unui fulg de nea, mana sa imi cuprinde barbia, indemnandu-ma sa ridic privirea sa il infrunt. Sunt uimita de blajinitatea gestului sau si de inocenta si usurinta cu care imi face tot corpul sa danseze intr-un ritm ametitor. "...mereu vei fi o persoana speciala pentru mine."

Atingerea lui magnetica este singurul lucru ce ma impiedica sa nu lesin. A spus ca sunt speciala? Brusc am un dor de el, o sete de privirea lui si o nevoie sa aud acea voce putin ragusita si familiara, soptindu-mi vorbe pe care le repet in mintea mea asemeni unui Genjutsu in care traiesc constant cu gandul la el. "...este adevarat ca ceea ce simteam pentru Sakura-chan a fost intens si ma doare sa stiu ca ea nu simte la fel..."

Stiu cat de mult a suferit. Am fost mereu acolo stiind ca ochii lui ii cauta prezenta cu aceeasi admiratie si fascinatie intensa, de care nu pot sa nu ma indragostesc tot mai mult pe zi ce trece. As vrea sa il ajut sa o uite si as vrea sa fiu eu cea care este mereu prezeta in gandurile sale.

Sunt egoista si imi doresc un loc pe care nu ma consider indreptatita sau indeajuns deputernica sa il ocup, insa as dori sa ii fiu alaturi mereu, chiar si numai cu un pas mai aproape de acest erou al celor 5 Mari Natiuni. In sufletul meu a fost mereu un erou. Iar in sufletul lui, este o alta kunoichi. "Naruto-kun...n-nu trebuie s-sa imi explici-"

"Nu. Ceea ce vrau sa spun este ca nu am niciun drept sa iti cer acest lucru, dupa tot ce ai facut pentru mine." Incerc sa pastrez acelasi chip bland si ochii senini ce ma privesc atat de intens in mintea mea si ma consolez cu gandul ca ma considera o persoana importanta in viata lui, luptand si negand cu disperare lacrimile arzatoare ce stau sa cada din ochii mei ce-l privesc induiosator.

Ascult si nu reusesc sa imi controlez respiratia. Inima mea bate cu putere asemeni unui cocor inchis in colivie, care se zbate sa se elibereze. As vrea sa aud bataile inimii lui si as da orice sa stiu ca macar o farama din acele batai sunt dedicate mie, insa tonul sau trist si chipul induiosator imi spun sa nu visez in zadar.

Naruto-kun nu ma va privi niciodata in felul acela, indiferent de cate declaratii fierbinti de dragoate si cate strangeri de mana vom imparti in viitor, sau cate atingeri pline de semnificatie au facut din acele clipe intense amintiri pretioase. "Insa Hinata...as dori sa imi acorzi mai mult timp."

Clipesc de cateva ori si nu reusesc sa descifrez sensul vorbelor sale. Imi spune sa ii acord mai mult timp, insa tot ce vreau eu este ca el sa ma accepte si sa ma observe.

Eu sunt doar un fluture fragil si inca speriat sa isi deschida aripile si sa zboare hoinar prin lume, iar el imi cere sa tin in loc minutele ce trec fara sa fim impreuna? "Eu nu am o asemena putere." Ii raspund onest. Stiu ce vrea sa spuna, dar stiu ca inima nu asteapta si nu bate in acelasi ritm sacadat si conatant, in tandem cu limbile unui orologiu prafuit.

Si nimeni nu poate masura iubirea in ore, clipe sau ani. "Inteleg." Imi fac curaj si continui, dar plec usor privirea, eliberandu-ma cu tristete de atingerea lui calda si relaxanta. In acest moment, vreau distanta intre noi, desi stiu ca plecarea sa in misiune e la fel de rece si solitara ca noaptea ce ne inconjoara. "S-Sakura este c-cineva drag tie...nu vreau acel loc s-si nu vreau sa te simti v-vinovat pentru ca a trebuit sa renunti la ea. Pentru o-orice motiv."

"Hinata eu-"

Stiu impotriva cui lupta, pana la urma, incredere, acceptare si admiratie sunt atribute dupa care tanjeste inca din primii ani ca ninja la Academie. Sakura-san este si va fi mereu indragostita de Sasuke-kun, rivalul sau etern, iar asta il doare. Sau poate doar aceasta incapatanare de a nu pierde in fata lui il face sa aiba ochi doar pentru partenera sa cu ochii ca de jad.

"Este tot ce iti pot promite acum. Nu vreau sa iti faci sperante. Stiu ca nu sunt demn sa privesc o fata atat de minunata cum esti tu." Simt cum buzele mele incep sa tremure cand aud sinceritatea cu care spune asemena vorbe pe care tanjesc sa le aud, dar nu vreau sa fiu slaba in fata lui.

E o latura a mea pe care a vazuto-o de prea multe ori si pe care nu doresc sa o infatisez. Cum pot sta langa un shinobi atat de stralucit, ale carui abilitati sunt egale celui care a creeat lumea shinobi, cu un chip atat de trist si cu o determinare ce paleste in fata idealurilor sale si al filosofiei sale despre viata?

"N-Nu e nevoie sa iti faci g-griji pentru mine si te rog sa nu te s-simti obligat sa promiti ce nu poti oferi, doar c-ca sa nu m-ma jicnesti. Daca s-sunt acum aici, este p-pentru va nu vreau sa r-regret c-ca nu tiam spus ce gandesc."

Daca este ceva ce am invatat din experienta razboiului, de la odata dusmanii mei de moarte, este sa nu imi traiesc viata regretand mereu deciziile pe care nu am avut taria necesara sa mi le asum, sau sa ma gandesc constant la ce nu am putut avea sau ce nu am indeplinit, pentru ca, din anumite motive, am dat mereu inapoi.

De accea ma aflu aici infruntand vantul deodata aprig si dogmele familiei Hyuga, cautand o farama de iubire de la persoana pe care o admir si iubesc cel mai mult. Imi este teama sa nu fiu ranita insa cel mai mult ma tem ca el sa nu fie ranit. Si iubirea neimplinita pentru Sakura-san il raneste la fel de mult ca plecarea celui mai bun prieten al sau.

"Hinata, asculta. As vrea sa raman si sa iti spun exact ce simt cand te privesc, insa nu am cuvintele potrivite si nici timpul necesar pe care il meriti." Il privesc cum imi arunca un suras, intorcandu-se cu fata catre padurea ce inconjoara Natiunea Focului, viitoarea sa destinatie, si simt ezitare in glasul sau tacut.

As vrea macar o vapaie de speranta din partea lui si as dori sa il vad ridicand degetul mare in semnul devenit familiar, asigurandu-ma ca totul va fi bine, si l-as crede neconditionat si l-as urma fara urma de ezitare , insa nu o face.

"Naruto-kun?" In schimb, se apropie de mine cu pasi grabiti, facandu-ma sa regret brusc faptul ca il retin si ii cauzez probleme in misiune, straduindu-se sa desprinda un colier de la gat, pe care nu l-am observat pana in acest moment, deoarece il poarta ascuns de ochii curiosilor sub guler.

Ochii mei cauta incantati stralucirea cochetului pandantiv in forma de flacara si am o presimtire ca este o veritabila piatra de rubin, rosie ca sangele.

Pare scump, retro si foarte valoros. Iar in momentul in care simt urma fina a pretiosului metal auriu atarnand deasupra tamplelor mele si realizez care este intentia lui, ma cuprinde acelasi sentiment de gol in stomac si imposibilitate de a inhala adanc, la fel ca in copilarie. Oare e posibil sa fie un cadou? Imi spune adio intr-un mod rafinat si subtil, ce brusc nu il caracterizeaza? "Ce este-"

"Eate cadoul de nunta al mamei mele Kushina. Inainte ca tehnica Edo Tensei sa fie spulberata si el sa se intoarca din nou in lumea de apoi, tata mi l-a inapoiat mie, sfatuindu-ma sa il dau unei persoane care imi este draga, asa cum el l-a daruit mamei cand a cerut-o de sotie."

Un moment de tacere in care simt ca tot oxigenul imi paraseste corpul si simt o senzatie puternica de emotie care brusc ma face sa hiperventilez urmeaza marutisirii sale neasteptate si ezit sa ma arunc in bratele sale si sa imi ascund obrajii ce rosesc langa pieptul sau. "E-Eu...nu cred...cum pot primi acest d-dar? A fost al m-mamei tale, nu pot-"

"Shh..." Ma opreste din a refuza un asemenea memento nepretuit al unei persoanei dragi, atingandu-mi usor buzele cu degetul aratator, oprindu-ma din a cauta eternele mele scuze. "Tocmai pentru ca eate valoros, vreau sa il accepti. Este o promisiune pe care am sa o respect Hinata: iti incredintez memoria mamei si sperantele sale. Ai grija de el pentru mine."

Apoi, fara macar sa imi dea sansa sa ii multumesc in modul meu umil si nepriceput, dispare in negura noptii, folosindu-se de faimoasa tehnica de teleportare mostenita de la cel de al Patrulea Hokage, lansandu-ma deodata singura si cu un vis.

"Naruto-kun..." In momentul in care sunt sigura ca intr-adevar a plecat sa isi inceapa misiunea, pornesc pe calea opusa pe care el o urmeaza acum, calatorind mai iute ca fulgerul, luand drumul cel mai lung catre casa, jucandu-ma instinctiv cu minunatul pandantiv care acum imi apartine, incercand sa imi intiparesc in minte chipul pe care Naruto-kun l-a avut in momentul in care mi-a daruit acest cadou pretios. Surad si rosesc.

Strazile sunt aproape pustii. Sunt singura dar nu pentru mult timp. Simt ca am o sansa si ma face mai puternica. El mereu a scos la lumina ce era mai bun in mine.

"Hinata, astept o explicatie pentru comportamentul tau, intolerabil pentru o Hyuga!" Ridic privirea si simt cum un val de ceata densa cuprinde orizontul meu senin. Sunt absolut sigura ca era plecat in Satul ascuns in Iarba intr-o misiune diplomatica, alaturi de Akimichi Choza si Nara Shikamaru.

"T-Tata?" Iar privirea sa intunecata si dezamagirea si dezgustul din privirea sa patrunzatoare, sunt mai mult decat sugestive.


End file.
